Adjustments
by UberLoopy
Summary: Melissa Elizabeth Brown is forced to move to England, away from her best friend. Her and her big family, raised by a single, squib, mother, adjust at Hogwarts. Next- gen. ASPxOC I think. Edited as much as I could stand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've edited through && Through and it should be good. The first half is written and edited, so when my sis comes home in a couple weeks I'll have her edit the rest of what I've written. Thanks for all the reviews of people telling me I need a beta. I appreciate it imensly and here's my beta-ed work. =D**

**Dicalimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Mel is my own character, and I have grown to love her. **

"WHAT!?" Mel screeched. "You... you are lying. I know you are. It's an April Fool's joke in June. You ALWAYS do these to me, mum. I _know_ it's a joke and we're not moving to England." The fifteen year old Mel exclaimed, her eyes closed behind her glasses.

"Melissa Elizabeth!" Her mother shouted. "You are going to England with us and you know it and you _know_ there's _nothing_ you can do about it!"

"Mum... I want to stay here. Please?"

"Begging won't get you anything," Joe, her older brother, one of three,said from the table. Mel turned around and glared at him, her straight, brown hair swishing back like a model. She looked like a model. She wore revealing tank-tops and short-shorts.

"A girl can hope," Mel huffed, sitting down at the table with her older brothers. Joe, Steve, and Paul. She looked at the three of them. Paul's eyes were puffy and red again. Steve and Joe were sitting there, trying to comfort Paul by poking him and telling him jokes. He was taking it hard, andreally didn't want to leave at all. He loved Ida, his blond and petite girlfriend, more than anything. He already promised her he'd move back when he graduated the new school and come backduring all the holidays.

The ceiling fan was on over them and the kitchen table, blowing air on them in the late **J**une hotness. They needed the breeze. Mel took a sip of her iced coffee and glared at her brothers, angry at them for taking it so well. Paul leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes again. Mel felt fairly bad for him. She didn't want to leave Ida either. Ida had taught her some German. She liked to confuse people with it. The doorbell rang and Paul shot up immediately.

Mel took another sip of her iced coffee and sat there silently.

"Get a room!" She heard Valarie shout, her high-pitched voice piercing through the house. Mellet out a small laugh and looked at Joe and Steve who were also holding in their laughs. Paul walked back into the room with Ida. Melissa smiled at her and stood up to hug her. Ida hugged Mel back and started crying. "Ich werde Sie verfehlen," she whispered. Mel smiled, realizing what it meant after a few minutes. Ida fell into Paul's arms crying and he hugged her tightly. Mel sat down, tears in her eyes, and Steve patted her shoulder. Ms. Brown went upstairs to get away from the tears. She was never good around tears.

"I'm going to miss you guys... Salem won't... won't be the... the same..." She sobbed, clinging to Paul again.

"I'll come back for the holidays, babe," Paul promised, giving her a long kiss. Mel looked away at the bread box. It was looked at Steve and rested her head on his shoulder. She was thankful for her brothers during the sad times. Like now. She'd never moved in her life. She wasn't sure _how_ to move.

"Kids! Start packing!" Ms. Brown called up the stairs. Ida started crying harder and Paul hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. Mel went upstairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She looked around the small, purple bedroom. It was all purple. The walls, carpet, bedding, everything. The dresser and bed frame were a dark brown. She packed up all her things sadly. They were moving next week. Did her mom _have_ to tell her on such short notice? She shoved all her stuff in her school duffel bags and back-packs. Before she knew it, she had all her things packed. She laid back on her bed. The only thing she didn't pack. That, and her flute.

--

"I'm going to miss you," Ida said, hugging Mel tightly, accidentally nudging her glasses.

"I'm going to miss you too," Mel said, hugging Ida. She was like her older sister. What was she going to do without her? What was Paul going to do without her? Ida ran to Paul and kissedhim. Mel walked to the van and sat in the back seat between Valarie and Lily, Val's dark hair pulled up in a pony tail and Lily's lighter hair down. Lily's face was full of excitement while Val's was full of confusion. Melissa sighed, preparing herself for the worst ride to the air port of her life. She looked out the back window and saw Paul holding a crying Ida. She sighed and rested her head on Lily.

"Ewe," She said, nudging Mel off. Mel stuck her tongue out at Lily and Valarie laughed at the two sisters.

"PAUL!" Ms. Brown called from the front of the car. "We have to go!"

Theyall looked out the back and saw Paul whisper something to Ida. Ida nodded and tears spurred out of her eyes some more. He whispered something else and they shared a kiss. It was at that point when Melissa Elizabeth Brown promised herself she would never let herself fall in love until she had a house of her own and was under her own demands and her mother couldn't boss her around and tell her what to do. Paul walked to the car with Ida by his side. They had been inseparable the past week. Mel found it kind of disturbing.

She leaned back in her seat in the car and sighed, making herself comfortable. Ida closed the door, and then opened it again, giving Paul another hug.

"Ida..." Ms. Brown said sincerely. "We really have to go."

Ida nodded, tears in her eyes. "Bye Paul," She whispered, giving him another kiss. Mel started crying. Paul kissed her on the cheek again and Ida took a step back and closed the door. She let a sob escape and Joe had to hold Paul down. The Paul, Steve, and Joewere chasers in quidditch for the Red Team at Salem. It was really cool to watch them. Ida sobbed a few feet away and Ms. Brown drove away. Paul broke down.

"Why the hell do we have to go, mom?" Paul asked. "Did you ever think this was interfering with our lives? That we actually have lives?"

"Paul. I'm sorry. I got a new job. We'll have more money."

"More European money!" Paul snapped. "This just sucks. I love Ida more than anything. Why the hell are we even doing this the muggle way? We're wizards! We can floo..." He said, getting quiet towards the end of the comment.

"Calm down, okay? We have too many things and none of you are of age in this country. Think of it this way. When we're in Europe you'll be able to do all the magic you want. We can't shrink our things to floo there, okay? I grew up as a witch. It was _hard_ not going to Salem like Carinthia. Okay? I know what it's like for your heart to be broken." Ms. Brown had had a tough life. She was raised as a witch, but never got her Salem letter because she was a squib. She married Mr. Brown, but didn't tell him she had magical blood in her. When Joe, Steve, and Paul got their letters to Salem, he left them without a word.

Paul grunted something and they all calmed down as they pulled up to the airport. Thank god it was within ten minutes of the house. The family all managed to get onto the plane smoothly, not too many riffs. Except Valarie's hair straightener she put in her carry-on. She was a bit dumb sometimes. The hair straightener set off the metal detectors. Val got the most confused look on her face, and the cop people emptied out her bag. They were lucky they had gotten there early.

------

"So... we're going to Hogwarts?" Val asked for the fifteenth time.

"Yes," Steve said again. Mel looked at her new house, adjusting her glasses. It was a bit blah, but it was bigger than the old one. There were eight bedrooms. Her mother got one, the boys got one, Mel got one, the twins got one, and each of the youngest girls got their own.

"Boys, Mel," Their mother called. The three walked into the yellow and orange kitchen. It was quite appalling. "I got a letter. You guys will be attending Hogwarts, as you know, and the headmistress decided that she wants you to go in next month to get _sorted_. I don't know what that means, but I trust it'll be something good."

"Aren't we of age here?" Joe asked, looking at the boxes.

"Well... yeah..." Ms. Brown said. Joe smiled and waved his wand. The house looked beautiful in a few seconds. "You are such a great man," Ms. Brown said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The boys got up and trudged up the stairsto their bedroom.

**A/N: Review and tell me if you like the edits, those who read it before. And if you didn't review before, tell me if you like it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2. Not much. Srry. It's not that long. Its kinda like, a shorter one. But yeah. At least it is something. I hope you enjoy this one as much, or more, as the last one. Luv ya. xox. **

**Disclaimer: Same as last. **

"We're leaving now," Paul said to Mel, who was eating a salad.

"Hold on," Mel replied, shoving a last piece of lettuce in her mouth. She followed her brothers to the fire place and they flooed to Hogwarts.

"Good morning," The old professor said. "I am Professor McGonagall. I am the head mistress. Professor Longbottom, the Duputy Headmaster, couldn't make it so Professor Reid is going to give you your tour. She'll be up here in a few minutes..." McGonagall said. She droned on and on about anything and everything about houses, the sorting, meals, teachers, classes. EVERYTHING.

"Hey, guys," a tall, blond woman said, walking into the room. "How's it going?"

"Hey, kids, this is Professor Reid. She was a Hufflepuff and is the Hufflepuff head of house. She is going to give you guys a tour."

"Joy," Mel mumbled.

Before they knew it, they were back in the headmistresses office, being Sorted. Joe, who went first, ended up as a Gryffindor. But Mel, the oddball of the family, ended up in Ravenclaw. She was satisfied. To show everyone she's different, she decided.

-----

Mel sat in the living room, watching a muggle TV show with her little sisters. The phone rang and Gabriella-California picked it up.

"Hello," She said loudly.

"Shh..." Mel, Val, Amanda, Lily, Tina, and Danni said all at the same time.

"PAUL!" Cali screamed. "PHONE!"

"Who is it?" Mel asked, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Ida."

"Gimme that," Mel shouted, reaching for the phone, her glasses falling off. Cali handed it over and Mel said. "Hi!" Excitedly.

"Paul?" Ida asked.

"No," Mel laughed, "It's Mel." Amanda handed Mel her glasses.

"Oh... I was curious for a minute, you didn't sound like Paul. Can I please talk to Paul? I'm going through withdrawls."

Mel laughed again. "Of course."

"PAUL! IT'S IDA!" Mel screamed. Paul bolted down the stairs and took the phone from Mel in two seconds.

"Babe?" Paul asked with a big smile on his face. "I can't believe you finally got a phone! What's up?" He asked, walking into the other room.

Mel shook her head and sat down back in her seat with her sisters. She was happy Ida called. It's what Paul needed. One of the kid's pants fell down on the TV,

revealing purple boxers with pink hearts on it, and the seven girls bursted into loud laughter.

"Think Ida and Paul are going to stay together?" Vivian asked Mel. Mel looked at her sister and shrugged.

"I know for fact they love each other more than anything. I can't imagine Paul without Ida. He's been a wreck lately, and I know Ida loves Paul bunches. I really doubt they'd last without each other. You know how they are when they're together. Inseparable. It's impossible to tear them apart. I sure hope they get married one day. Ida's already like a sister to me. It would just be legal."

Vivian and Val nodded and their eyes directed back to the TV. "Me too..." Vivian said.

Mel looked at the phone that was next to her. She sneakily pressed the mute button and picked it up to listen.

Ida was laughing at something Paul had just said.

"I think we know where that would end up..." Ida said.

"In bed?" Paul asked back. Mel nearly threw up as she put the phone down. She did _not_ need to hear her brother and his girlfriend talk about those kinds of things. Not at all.

-----

"So, how's Ida?" Mel asked at dinner that night. Paul talked to Ida almost all day. It was kind of weird, but, she knew where he was coming from.

"Good," Paul said. He'd been in a good mood since the call.

"So, Ida called?" Ms. Brown asked. Paul nodded. He had a goofy smile on too. "That's so nice of her. Did she get a phone?"

"Yeah," Paul said, putting food in his mouth. He closed it to chew. Lily, Gabriella, Tina, and Danni were having a conversation at the other end of the table and Mel

was in the conversation with her brothers, Vivian, Val and mother.

"That really is wonderful. I'm glad you two are still working at staying together."

"Are you implying something?" Paul snapped, putting his fork down. Steve and Joe's eyes opened and Vivan and Val continued to eat, watching with wide eyes. Mel sat there, waiting for her mother's answer.

"Well... it's just... long distant relationships never work."

"Never isn't a good word."

"Neither is forever. Your father used to tell me forever all the time. It just didn't work, ok?"

"Is that why you had us move?" Paul asked. "So Ida and I would break up?"

"Paul, serious relationships are never good at this age."

"In your mind serious relationships aren't good at any age."

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"I didn't _imply_ anything."

"Who wants the last roll?" Joe piped in, holding up a roll.

"I DO!" The four girls at the end of the table shouted, each of them holding up their hands. Joe tossed it to them and the four girls started fighting over it.

**Authors note: Reviews are loved, adored, and replied to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really like the end of this chapter. Lol. Makes me smile. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

"Let's go shopping!" Mel said with enthusiasm to her brothers. She was dressed in a blue tank top, tight, black pants, and she was wearing her contacts. Her hair was down freely and she was bouncing up and down in their bedroom.

"Why?" They asked sleepily.

"School stuff," Mel answered, sitting at the foot of Paul's bed. "It's almost time for school, it's almost time for school. The twins are up already," she said, shaking Paul's bed. "It's all up to you three!"

"Go dig a hole, jump in it, and _never_ come out," Steve muttered, putting a pillow over his head.

"At least she's not in your bed," Paul commented, taking a different route and throwing a pillow at Mel, then, standing up. He had on boxers and no shirt, showing off his six-pack to the cool bedroom.

"We need to go shopping," Mel repeated. "So get your boney butts out of bed and get dressed…" She stood up and walked to the door and paused. "Please?" She added as an after thought. She went downstairs and put five pieces of toast in the toaster oven. She got out the peanut butter, jelly, and butter for people to put on their toast. The toast came out and she put five more in and put the cooked ones on plates. She looked at the clock. It was 9:15. She wanted to leave around 11:00.

Vivian and Val rushed down the stairs.

"I'm so excited," Val squealed. "I'm going to _Hogwarts_."

"So am I," Vivian said.

An owl flew through the window and Mel recognized it as Grey's. He was her best friend at Salem. She took the letter quickly then sent Nemo, the owl, away. She sat down and read the letter.

_Mels,_

_Why didn't you tell me you were moving? I ran into Ida and she was sad and I talked to her and she said you guys moved. I forgive you and all, I just wished you would have told me._

_Life is fairly boring here. My sister and I got into a Jello fight. It was pretty gross. She's going to Salem this year. She's very excited. I'm trying to convince her it's not as fun as it sounds, but she won't believe me. She's a smart kid. She reminds me a lot of you when we were her age. Remember what we were like? We were pretty much inseparable. Those were the good days. _

_Love ya tons,_

_Grey. _

Mel smiled at the letter. She walked over to the phone and dialed his phone number. He was a muggle-born and was excited when he found out she was raised muggle. They also learned they lived in the same town. Grey just went to a private school for elementary school so they weren't in the same schools, sadly. But they did know each other in day care, oddly enough.

"Hello?" Someone asked groggily.

"Hey, Grey?"

"Yeah... who the hell is this?"

Mel laughed. "It's Mel..." She smiled.

"Mel?" Grey asked. "Why are you calling so early?"

"Oh... yeah... time changes. It's 9:20 here..."

"It's four twenty here..." Grey said, yawning. "In the morning."

"I've missed you," Mel said. "It hasn't been the same without seeing you at the coffee shop every other week."

"Yeah, I know. I was wondering why you weren't picking up the phone. But then I ran into Ida at the Salem shoppe and I was like, why's she so sad, and I talked to her and she told me and I was sad."

"Sorry to hear that..." Mel said. "We're going shopping for our school supplies today." Mel said. "Hopefully at eleven... about two hours..."

"I'm going back to bed."

"I'll call you later then, when you're supposed to be awake."

Mel heard Grey chuckle on the other line.

"'Night, Grey," Mel joked.

"Yeah, whatever," Grey said. "I'll talk to you later." Grey hung up the phone and Mel hung it up on her end. Val and Vivan looked at her.

"Grey?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, remember, the kid I told you that I met on my first day there. He sent me a letter, and I read it, and then I called him, and now he's going back to bed."

"What time is it there?" Vivian asked.

"Like, early in the morning. Four thirty?" Mel took a guess.

"Oh..." said Vivian, "that's early."

"Yeah..." Mel said, buttering a piece of toast. She started thinking about Grey. She'd get him something today. A neck-tie. He liked neck-ties.

---

"Holy crap," Joe said. They had just exited the world's most famous joke-shop. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"How the hell did they fit that much stuff in there?" Paul asked.

"Can I live there?" Steve said. Mel shook her head at her brother's and let them to Madam Malkins to get their robes.

"We're starting Hogwarts and we need robes." Joe said to the woman.

"All of you?" she asked. They all nodded. "Not all of you are first years though..." She observed.

"We're going into seventh, Mel's going into Fifth, and the twins are going into first..." Steve answered.

The woman nodded and walked to her back room. "Follow me!" She shouted. The six kids rushed into the back room where there was rows and rows of black, blue, red, green, yellow, and white clothing.

"Fifth and seventh years, do you know your houses?"

"Ravenclaw," Mel said.

"Gyrffindor," The three boys said all at the same time.

"Okay then, let's take care of the lady first," the woman said, pulling Mel and making her stand on a stool.

"MADAM MALKIN!" Someone shouted from outside.

"IN THE BACK ROOM!" The woman shouted back. A woman and a small girl came in.

"Lily doesn't fit in the hand-me-downs this year..." The woman said. The young girl smiled at the family.

"Okay, well, can you come back in about an hour? I have six children to work on right now."

"Of course," The woman said, smiling at the six kids. The boys started whispering about something, but Mel chose to just ignore it. The woman continued to fit her.

"These are really comfortable..." Mel said, moving around in the pants.

"Now put the shirt on." Madam Malkin demanded, handing her a white button-down shirt with a blue emblem in the upper left hand corner. It was a bit tight in the chest area and her little sisters laughed.

"Hey, this could be you one day," Mel said, pointing at her sister's and taking the white shirt off to reveal her blue tank-top she left on to make sure the clothes were comfortable.

"Try this," Madam Malkin demanded, throwing another shirt at her. Mel put it on and it was really comfortable. Very her.

"Here's your neckties, you might want to get a couple, that goes for all of you," Madam Malkin said. Mel bought three for her house. She was going to send one to grey and wear the other two at Hogwarts. Or always. She liked neck ties. It was just against the rules to wear them at Salem so she wore scarves. She was excited about the neck ties and was already beginning to like this new school.

----

"So, kids, here it is..." Ms. Brown sighed, taking in the business of the platform. Mel had on her usual short-shorts, a blue tank top that has the Ravenclaw emblem on it she got a diagon alley, and a neck tie. Her contact lenses were in because her glasses would be a hassle. Contacts were her new favorite.

"Bye," Lily said, hugging Mel tightly.

"I'll miss you, Lily," Mel said, hugging her.

"What about me?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I'll miss you. I'll miss you, Tiny T. And you too, Danni," Mel said, pulling her sister's into a big hug. She stood up and faced her mother.

"Bye, mom," Mel said, hugging her mother tightly.

"Be good kids. Respect your teachers. Be smart. Don't do _anything_ irrational or immature. Work hard. Don't be stupid," their mother demanded. The whistle on the train blew and the six kids left for the train, leaving the four seven year olds behind. They all had an identical sad look on their faces. Mel got into the train and followed her brother's around, looking for somewhere to sit. Vivian and Val were told to go some where into a whole different section of the train. They traveled for a while looking for a compartment to sit in. Mel got stares, mostly at her butt, but people obviously didn't recognize any of them.

"So, now what?" Mel asked, as they couldn't find a compartment to sit in without any one else.

"Hey, are you looking for somewhere to sit?" A cute boy with green eyes, glasses, and gorgeous messy, black hair asked. Mel nodded.

"You guys can come sit with my brother, cousin and I," he said politely. Mel smiled and started walking towards him.

"Thank you," she smiled, walking into the compartment with a girl and a boy who looked like the other one but with hazel eyes and no glasses. Mel smiled at them and the boy got up to help her with her trunk.

"Thanks," she said, she sat down across from the girl and smiled at her. The girl smiled back.

"What year are you in?" The girl asked.

"Fifth." Mel answered.

The girl nodded.

"That's cool. That's cool. I'm sixth. So is Al. James is Seventh though."

"'Cause I'm the older twin." He boasted. Mel looked at him suspiciously.

"Shove it," Al said, kicking the other boy in the shin.

"Okay then..." Mel said, looking at her brothers. They shrugged subtly and Paul sighed sadly, obviously thinking about Ida.

The compartment door opened and in walked a girl. She walked straight to James and sat on his lap.

"Happy birthday," she said, kissing his lips. He kissed her back passionately and Al made a gagging sound. James gave him the finger while kissing the girl and they pulled away. "Sorry I wasn't there yesterday," she said, not in a fliratious way at all. She sat down on the floor in front of him.

"It's okay," he said back, playing with her long, wavy, black hair. She was petite and had green eyes. Not as green as Al's, but fairly green.

"What about me?" Al asked.

"Yeah. You two." She said, looking up at Al. "Oh..." She said, looking up at Mel and the boys. "I'm sorry... I don't know you..." She said with a small laugh, she held out her hand to Mel. "I'm Alice Amelia Longbottom."

"Mel." She replied, shaking her hand. Alice went to each of the boys, shaking their hands too.

"Do you guys come from a big family?" Alice asked.

Joe shrugged. "There are ten kids in our family, but our dad kind of left when he found out we were magical a few years ago so my mother's pretty much raised us. We moved here this summer."

"Sadly," Paul scoffed. Steve poked him in the side and Paul jumped up, clutching his side with a goofy smile on his face.

"We don't see out extended family very much," Steve said.

Alice nodded. "My extended family is kind of James's family. Seems sick, I know. But were not blood related at all. Our dad's were friends at Hogwarts."

"That's cool," Mel said.

"Do you guys know what houses you're going to be in?" Alice asked. She was really good at holding a conversation.

"We're Gyrffindor, and she's Ravenclaw," Steve said.

Alice nodded. "I'm a Hufflepuff. Like my mother. I think that's the _only_ thing we have in common, though. We pretty much argue twenty-four/seven. I don't even know why she made such a big deal out of my tattoo. It's _just_ a smiley face. It's not even in a very showy-offy place. It's on my fricking toe for crying out loud. I really don't see her problem."

"Aly..." James said in a warning tone.

"It's just stupid. I think she needs to learn what's in and what isn't in. Tattoos are so in. Everyone has them. It's not like it's a moving tattoo either, so it won't attract attention in the muggle world. It's a muggle tattoo."

"Aly," James said a bit louder, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"And it's like, I don't know. She just needs to learn to give me some freedom."

"Alice." James said. "Babe."

"Yeah, hon," She asked, looking up at him.

"Calm down..." he said. She sighed and sat on his lap.

"Sorry," she said to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "James hates my rants."

"I don't hate them..." James said. "They're just... they get on my nerves when they last longer than two minutes."

Alice smiled and gave him another kiss. "That's why I rant so much. Cause you're so cute when you're frustrated."

"Thanks..."

James looked at his watch. "I got to go," he said. "Head boy duties." Mel snorted and so did her brothers. Rose shook her head at them and Al smiled. James looked at them, but then passed it off as a mistake.

"I really don't know how you got that," Alice said, continuing the conversation and following him out of the compartment. Al took James's seat to make more room for everyone so there were three on one side and three on the other.

"They're probably going to end up snogging each other in the conductors corridor," Rose muttered, looking at her nails. "_Shit_." she said.

"What?" Al asked.

"I broke a nail," she said. She got up and grabbed a bag and pulled out a tool to fix it.

"Do you guys play quidditch?" Al asked.

"Not this again," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," The boys said.

"We play chaser." Joe specified.

"Don't tell James that. He's a chaser for Gryffindor. He'll be pissed if he get's bumped out by you guys. Any good?" Rose asked.

"We were the chaser's for our team at Salem. Mel is a pretty decent Keeper." Steve mentioned.

"Salem? You guys come from America?" Al asked.

"No, they have American Accents because they're from _Slovania_," Rose snapped, trying to pull something out of her small bag.

"Shut up," Al muttered.

"Seriously, why are all you Potters so thick? James only got _two_ OWLs and you're just plain old stupid and Lily... she might as well be a Hufflepuff. Seriously. Why are you Potters so thick?"

"Well... James and I are twins, so twins are usually equally smart, or thick. And then Lily's our younger sister so we taught her our thickness. Although, she does have a mind of her own." Al explained.

"Why didn't Teddy teach you any smart things? He's not thick!" Rose complained.

"Besides the fact that he totally shagged our cousin and impregnated her and then told everyone and they forced them to marry and are now divorced with four kids," Al said.

"Maybe it's Uncle Harry..." Rose said.

Mel looked at the two kids, confused. Her brother's looked at them the same way and the siblings exchanged glances.

**A/N: Yep... and reviews make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter fourr. And yeahhh. She starts her first day of Hogwarts. And thats about it?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it**

**----**

Mel sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She was wearing her skirt, buttoned on the left like Madam Malkin told her. She had her shirt buttoned and tucked in and her tie around her neck, but not tied, and a cardigan to keep her warm. She sat down at the end of the table and people stared at her. She flashed her pearly whites at them and they looked away. Everyone was talking and laughing loudly and the loudest table was the Hufflepuff table, Mel noted. She looked at her brothers sitting with Al and a few of his friends. Mel sighed as a girl sat in front of her.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Lily."

"My seven year old sister's name is Lily."

"THATS SO COOL!" Lily exclaimed. Mel looked at her suspiciously, making sure she was a Ravenclaw. No one else at their table was this loud. No one else at the Ravenclaw table came close to this loud. What was wrong with this person?

"Hello?" Mel said slowly after a few moments.

"Okay, you _can_ talk." Lily said, taking a breath.

"Yeah..." Mel said. "Didn't I say something a few minutes ago?" She mumbled.

"LILY!" Someone shouted from down the table. Lily's head spun around, her red hair flinging over her shoulder. She looked a boy and rolled her eyes. She looked back at Mel.

"So you're new here..." Lily said.

"You sure?" Mel asked. Her eyes started itching from her contacts and she sighed loudly.

"Well, I haven't seen you around. I've been going here for four years. I think I know when someone's new."

"Are there any other new kids?" Mel asked.

"There are some at the Gyrffindor table. Do you know them? We've never actually had new kids. Not that I know of at least. It's very unlikely. I find this exciting!"

Mel itched her eyes. "Oh..." Mel said. "We moved here this summer. The Gyrffindors are my brothers. They're pretty crazy awesome cool."

"Are you close to them?" Lily asked.

Mel nodded, rubbing her eyes still.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Hold on a second," Mel said, taking her glasses out of her pocket. She set them on the table then poured some water on the plate in front of her and put her contacts in it. Lily cringed at Mel sticking her fingers in her eyes.

"What?" Mel asked. "Never seen contact lenses before?"

"I just don't like looking at people taking them out and putting them in." Lily said.

"Is there someway I'll be able to get these to the dorm easily?" Mel asked, looking around. Lily took her wand out.

"Accio Mel's contact case!" Lily said excitedly. A little white container settled in front of Mel.

"Thanks, Lily," Mel said, putting them in her case.

"Any time," Lily smiled. "I'm good at charms. And potions."

"That's cool," Mel said. "I'm good at everything..." Mel said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

Mel nodded.

"EVERYONE!" Came a voice from ahead. Everyone silenced and looked up at the professor. "Thank you. Now, the first years are coming in."

Mel followed everyone else's gaze to the closed oak doors and saw many eleven year olds flood into the room with a tall man at the front. Well, he was tall compared to all the eleven year olds behind him. Mel guessed he was actually fairly short. He actually didn't look that tall.

"That's Professor Longbottom," Lily whispered. "I know him personally. He's cool. Gives us free plants for Christmas and birthdays. He teaches herbology."

"That's cool," Mel said, looking at him get on top of the stage by a stool with the hat on it.

"Ee." Lily squeaked. "This is my favorite part," She whispered watching the hat with wide eyes.

The hat started singing and Mel nearly fell out of her chair with laughter. Everyone stared at her and she just laughed hysterically, tears in her eyes. She heard her brother's low chuckle from a few tables over and Mel fell back onto the floor with laughter. All the school was looking at her and she heard Amanda and Val laughing at her. Mel just laughed at the hat singing. She didn't even know _why_ she found it so funny, she just did. It was a hilarious concept. Mel stopped laughing and laid there with a goofy smile on her face, her legs on the bench to the table and the rest of her laying on the ground and her glasses next to her..

"Hey..." She said, grabbing her glasses and pulling herself back up.

"I was singing," The hat said.

Mel blushed and looked down at the plate. "Sorry..." She muttered. Lily stared at her with awe as the hat started singing again.

"You should be a hufflepuff too?" Lily asked.

"What?" Mel asked.

"Everyone says I should be a Hufflepuff," Lily whispered loudly. "But I'm a Ravenclaw. Mostly because I wanted to be different then everyone else in my family, but I'm not alone!" Lily explained.

"_What_?" Mel asked again.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you later," She said, looking up at the hat.

"Brown, Amanda," Professor Longbottom called. Amanda walked up slowly, looking at her twin sister. She sat on the stool and Professor Longbottom put the hat on her head. She sat there for a very long moment.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. Mel clapped with the hufflepuffs, proud of her younger sister.

"Brown, Valarie," Longbottom called. Val sighed loudly.

"I perfer Val," She said.

"Okay Val, let's get you sorted," Longbottom said.

"I'm going to be with my sister," Val insisted.

She put on the hat and her concentrating face and after about three minutes, the discussion in the hall building up, the hat finally shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Val smiled, satisfied. "Told ya," she said and sat down with her sister.

--------

Mel sat down on her bed that night, most of the other kids were in the common room, but she was in her bedroom. She pulled her flute out and was playing it with her book set in front of her. She first decided to play flute for her school band in fifth grade, and she never gave it up. It was her way of getting her emotions out. And it worked fairly well.

"Hi..." A girl said awkwardly, walking into the room where Mel was sitting. Mel put her flute down.

"Hi." Mel replied with a smile. "I'm Melissa Brown. You can call me Mel though, everyone does."

"You were the one who was laughing..." The girl said.

Mel nodded, picking her flute up again, but not playing, just holding it.

"I'm Lucy," the girl said, searching her trunk for something. She had long red hair that touched her waist, and blue eyes. She had glasses similar to Mel's that fit her heart-shaped face beautifully. "Do you want to come downstairs with everyone? The first years will be coming in soon. That's always a hoot."

"Sure," Mel said, putting her flute on her bed and going downstairs.

"Bring a book," Lucy advised. Mel turned around and grabbed a book Grey had sent her by owl and followed Lucy downstairs. The room was full of kids in pajama's and other outfits. Mel seemed to have the same idea as everyone elses as to change their outfits.

"Hey, Scorp," Lucy said, sitting down next to a blond boy, "This is Mel. She's new here."

"Hi," Scorpious smiled. Mel smiled back and sat down awkwardly. Everyone had a book, but no one was reading it. "We're waiting for the first years. It's tradition for us to sit here reading and then scare them once they're least expecting it."

"They're coming!" Someone shouted. Everyone echoed him, telling their friends.

"When Geoff, the prefect brining them in says 'stair case' we all look up and say 'Hello.' Got it? It gets them everytime." Lucy asked. Mel nodded and started reading her book like everyone else was with their own books. The door opened and there was a guy's voice speaking.

"Now, this is our common room. This is what it consists of daily," He said, walking in and leading all the first years in. "If you talk in here, we will throw you out. We use the common room for studying, homeowork, reading, and writing letters to parents. If you want to talk to people you may go to library or your dormitory. Up those stairs are the boys dorms and up those stairs are the girls dorms. If a boy tries going up the womans stair case..." He said.

"Hello," Everyone said, in unison, looking up at them. All the kids jumped and everyone laughed.

"I lied. You may talk in the common room. You can do anything here except for have sex..."

"Geoff, don't tell the little kids that..." Another prefect said.

"What's sex?" One kid asked. Everyone laughed.

"It's when two people wrestle without any clothes on..." Another kid said. Mel started laughing and Lucy looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Mel nodded. She got her composure together and smiled widely.

"Nice teeth..." Lucy admired, looking at Mel's teeth.

"Thanks," Mel said, closing her mouth. She yawned and looked at Lucy. "I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, I'll go up in a few minutes..." Lucy said.

"Alright," Mel said, picking up her book and going to her room. She put her flute away and went to sleep peacfully before anyone else came up.

--

"Melissa," Lucy said, shaking her.

"Go away," Mel said, rolling over.

"It's time for breakfast. Wake up," she said in a motherly tone.

Mel opened her eyes and glared at Lucy. She threw her covers off and sat up.

"You were calm last night, Luc. What got into you? You're usually bouncing off the walls, yelling and screaming."

"I wore myself out..." Lucy said.

"With _Scorpious_." A girl taunted.

"No, actually, it wasn't with Scorpious. It was with running laps around Hogwarts on that dare." She snarled at the girl.

"You seriously did that?"

"Well... yeah..." Lucy said. "I'm always up for a dare."

"You should be a Gryffindor. I would _never_ have done that in fifteen years." The girl said.

"Uhm... yeah, Sailor, this is Mel. Mel, this is Sailor. Then there's Tiffany and Lisa."

"Hey," Mel said, waving to the three girls.

Tiffany was behind her curtains changing. Mel assumed she was the one who looked kind of Goth with short black hair and many piercings. Sailor had long blond hair that fell to her waist and had hazel eyes hidden by glasses. She was really tall, and had beautiful hands. Lisa had blond hair that was dyed many colors. She looked like she belonged in a different house, except she was glued to a book. Her eyes were a beautiful, crystal clear blue. Mel decided all the girls were natural, except Lisa's hair.

"You might want to get dressed," Lucy suggested, walking into the bathroom. Mel sighed and got up to get her clothes on.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Tiffany asked.

"Nope," Mel said, pulling her white shirt on over her red cami. She put on her sweater and her skirt and looked in the mirror. She sighed and then pulled her hair back into a pony tail, leaving her bangs to make her face beautiful. She pulled on her glasses and looked around.

All the girls were staring at her, their mouths wide open.

"What?" she asked.

"How can you get ready so quickly?" Sailor asked.

"And without your glasses on," Lisa said, looking at Mel with the same face that Sailor had.

"Uhm... okay..." Mel said, walking to her bag and putting her books in it.

"We don't have classes today," Lisa said. "They started giving us the first day off when the first years started getting lost, like, twenty years ago."

"Twenty four years ago..." Lucy corrected.

"Philip," Tiffany blurted out, running out of the room.

"She's a seer," Lucy explained.

Mel nodded. "Uhm... I'm gonna go down to breakfast. I'll see you guys later," she said, taking her wand and putting it in the pocket of the robes she had to wear over everything else. The uniforms were layer-crazy.

She sat down at the Ravenclaw table and took a muffin to eat. She picked at it for a while as she looked at the schedule that had appeared on her bedside table that day. It was pretty simple. She was excited, she wasn't taking any stupid history of magic classes or any arithmancy. Divination was her favorite, so she was taking two of those. She felt the weight shift on the bench and she looked next to her and saw a tall boy.

"I'm Justin," he smiled.

Mel smiled back, "Melissa." She said in her hardest know-it-all voice, putting up some walls and boundaries. She never wanted to fall in love, so she was putting up walls before she even made friends.

"So, Melissa-"

"Call me Mel," she demanded.

"So, Mel," he said. "Like muffins?" He was a failure at starting conversations, mel observed.

"No... I'm eating one and I absolutely _despise_ them." She said sarcastically.

"Ah... one of _those_ kinds of kids."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mel snapped, not sure if she should be offended or not.

"Well..." Justin started. Mel's brother's walked in like a small cult and glanced over her.

"I'd shut up before my brother's pummle you," She advised, going back to her muffin. Her brothers walked over and stood behind her.

"Hey, Mel. How's your morning?" Paul said.

"Good," she answered. Justin got a worried look on his face. He was about the same size as her brothers, but there were three of them, and one of him. They could take him at all angles.

"That's good. No one harassing you?" Steve asked.

"Nope..." Mel answered, eating her muffin.

"That's good..." Joe said.

"Who's your friend?" Steve asked all protectively.

"Uhm... He's Justin... I just met him three minutes ago," Mel said with a smile.

"Hurt her and you'll regret it more than messing with Lily last year..." Joe said threateningly. Mel smiled at her brothers then stood up to give each of them a hug. She sat back down and looked at her new friend. Her brother's walked away like a parade and Jeff looked at Mel.

"How'd they know about Lily?" he asked.

"They've hung out with James and Al a lot so far," Mel answered, taking another bite of her muffin.

"Oh..." Justin said. "Well, I'd like to be your friend."

"Cool." Mel answered.

"Yeah..." Justin said. Owls flew into the great hall and that's when Mel realized most of the Hogwarts population was already in the great hall. An owl landed in front of Mel and she took it, she smiled at the handwriting and opened it up.

_Melissssssssa!_

Was written as the greeting.

_Mel! It's so not the same without you. I'm not even there yet and I'm like "Where the hell is mel?" HA! That rhymes! Do you want me to tell everyone you moved? 'Cause I can do that. It's not that hard... although... I might tear up a bit..._

Mel smiled as she read Grey's letter. Justin sat next to her uncomfortably. She finished the letter with a laugh, folded it up, and tucked it away into her pocket. She laughed at it as she grabbed a few eggs on her plate.

"Who was that from?" Justin asked curiously.

"My friend," she said with a goofy smile. "He's great."

"He?" Justin asked.

Mel nodded. "Friends since day care, he's a muggle born and... well... my story is really long, I don't feel like explaining it, and we've been... where's the _coffee_ in this place?" She asked as she started getting her coffee-deprived head ache.

"Coffee?" Justin asked.

"Yes, Coffee... three sugars, no milk, three seconds of cream." Mel answered, looking at him seriously, his bright blue eyes melting hers. She got her composure back after a few seconds, then banged on the table and shouted. "I need coffee!" All eyes went to her and she sighed loudly and took the rest of her muffin and walked away.

"Where are the fricking kitchens?" She muttered. "I need coffee. I'll die without it..." she wandered around, looking for the kitchens, she ran into a few kids who said hi, she smiled back politely, but continued her search for the kitchens. She sighed and finally sat against a wall. She closed her eyes and put her head against the wall slowly, trying to cure her head ache that had gotten worse over her search.

"Mel?" She heard one of her sister's high-pitched voices ask.

"Shh..." Mel demanded, keeping her eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"No coffee..." Mel said.

"Oh..." One of them said. Mel opened her eyes and blocked the light from her eyes, protecting them.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, as her brothers came up behind her sisters.

"No coffee..." Mel said.

"Uh-oh," Paul said, looking at his younger sister.

"I thought I saw some," Steve said, scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon," Joe said, picking his sister up, "You need some coffee."

"I've searched everywhere," Mel answered, leaning into her brother.

"It's okay," Joe said, patting her on the back. He dragged her to the great hall to talk to the head mistress.

"Excuse, me professor," Joe said. "My sister needs coffee. She addicted and pretty much gets the worst hangover imaginable when she doesn't have it."

Professor McGonagall looked at Mel suspiciously.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry. We don't have any coffee."

"No," Mel groaned. "This is seriously my worst night mare come true..." She muttered.

"I'll find you some coffee," Joe promised.

"Is she okay?" Al asked, walking behind her.

"She needs coffee." Joe answered.

"I can get you that." Al answered. "Follow me."

Joe followed him to a picture of a fruit bowl, watched him tickle a pear, then walked through into the kitchens.

Mel opened her eyes slowly. "Coffee..." She whispered, getting weaker.

"Here," Al said, handing her a cup of hot coffee. She chugged it, even though it was black.

Al looked at her in disbelief. She shook her head a little then smiled.

"Thanks," She said. She walked over to the coffee-maker and poured another cup, this time making it yummy.

"Wow..." Al said, as she chugged the second cup of coffee. She grabbed a third and then was satisfied.

"That's Mel..." Joe muttered.

**A/N: So yeah. That's it... never updating again. That's it. Zip. None. Nada. Say good-bye to Mel. She's adjusted perfectly fine. Haha. Just kidding. There's still like a million more words to upload. Maybe more. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yep. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

For the rest of the month, Mel would go to the kitchens right after she got dressed, and get a big cup of coffee. She'd bring it to the great hall with her and eat breakfast with Justin, Lucy, and Scorpious. It was a nice little routine. Then she'd go to her classes happily, cheerfully, and energized by her coffee.

"Happy October..." Lucy grumbled on the first of October. Socrpious and Justin weren't down yet, but they were waiting patiently.

"Happy October," Mel replied, taking a big sip of her coffee while reading a paper. She skimmed through it, nothing interesting happening. She sighed and put it down, taking another sip of her coffee. The whole hall burst into laughter and Mel looked over at the door. Lucy started laughing and so did Mel.

"Wow..." Lucy said. "I thought he stopped wearing dresses."

James Potter was in a small dress, his hands on his hips like an angry woman. The dress was a skimpy, pink piece with sequences all over it. He had his nails painted to add to it.

"NICE DRESS!" Mel called and then looked away immediately. All eyes turned to her, but she acted like nothing happened. James stormed towards her, fury in his eyes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He shouted at her. Mel stood up.

"_What_ did you just say?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. Luckily, he wasn't wearing heels with his dress and he was on the shorter side.

"It's _your_ fault."

Mel slapped him.

"MISS BROWN!" Professor Longbottom shouted, storming to the two students.

"He said it was _my_ fault he's in a fricking dress! I don't own anything pink! If it was anyone it was his _brother_."

"Albus hates pranks."

"THEN MAYBE YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF!" Mel screamed really quickly.

"Melissa, what're you doing?" Joe asked, running over to her and James.

"It's her fault I'm stuck in this dress," James growled.

"My sister didn't do anything!" Paul shouted, getting up and storming over to the group of kids.

"Then who _else_ would do this?" James growled.

"KIDS!" Longbottom shouted. Next thing Mel was aware of was her brothers on the floor, wrestling each other and James.

"Oh my god!" Mel screeched, kicking her brothers. "STOP IT!" She shouted. "STOP IT!" She screamed, kicking them all. Someone grabbed her leg and she fell on top of everyone and joined the fight.

"Ouch!" Mel screahed, her higher girl voice sticking out from all the other low grunts.

"Stupify!" Someone said. Mel couldn't move any more and she blacked out.

xx

"What happened?" She heard someone growl. "_Tell_ me." Mel opened her eyes and saw Justin standing there, glaring at the nurse.

"She got into a fight."

"With _who_?" Justin growled.

"_Coffee_," Mel muttered, pulling her blanket up to cover her eyes.

"Mel!" She heard her sister squeak.

"Shut up and get me some coffee," Mel said, pulling the blanket up higher.

She heard footsteps come in and a soft and deep, "Mel."

She pulled the blankets off and squinted at the figure next to her.

"Coffeee?" He asked.

Mel nodded, not being able to see anything, and tried to get the coffee.

"Here," he said, handing her her glasses that were on the table next to her. She took them and put them on. She saw the person was Al. She smiled at him and took the coffee. She took a big sip and sighed dreamily. Al chuckled at her.

"Sorry about my brother," Al said. "He's got a Weasley temper."

"A what?" Mel asked.

"Well... our mother, is a Weasley, and the Weasley's are pretty much known for their temper. I'm probably one of the few of the family without it. I don't even know why I don't have it. Literally everyone else does."

"That's cool," Mel said. "Why am I even in here?" She asked, drinking more of her coffee. She felt better by the sip.

"You got into a fight with James and your brothers," Al answered. "Wasn't very pretty."

"What the hell happened?" Justin asked, coming into the little curtained area.

"She got into a fight with James, Joe, Steve, and Paul." Al said calmly.

"Why?"

"Cause her brothers played a prank on mine and for some reason he blamed it on Mel."

"That son of a..."

"Don't you dare," Al snarled.

"Buiscuit eating bull dog," Justin spat.

"Don't talk that way about my friend's brother," Mel said. "I'm sure he's nice deep down."

"Way deep," Justin muttered. Boogies flew out of his nose and started attacking him.

"What?" Mel asked, confused.

"Lily," Al said, as Lily came around the corner.

"I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing," Lily said to the confused teens. "Are you okay?" She asked Mel. Mel nodded.

"Now that I've got coffee I'm perfect. Coffee fixes everything," she said as she took her last sip.

"You really shouldn't drink that," Lily said. "It stumps growth."

"Well, maybe I want to be shorter than my husband," Mel said. Albus chuckled at her and Mel smiled. Justin had run off to get his nose boogers fixed.

"Anyone got some gum?" Mel asked, looking at the siblings.

"Here," Lily said, tossing her a pack.

"Sweet," Mel said. She took her last sip of coffee and popped a piece of "Balderdashing-Bubble-Gum" into her mouth. It was a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product. Mel tossed it back and Lily tucked it away into her pocket.

"So...." Al said.

"You look like _crap_," Val said, rounding the corner to her little section.

"Love you too, Val," Mel smiled. Vivian rounded the corner right after her sister and tripped as she walked towards the end of the bed.

Everyone laughed at her and she smiled.

"You _do_ look like crap!" Vivian said.

"And you're my favorite," Mel said sarcastically. But she _did_ feel like crap. She had pain pretty much all over and her left ankle was _throbing_, and she wanted a potion.

She put her legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

"I wouldn't do that..." Al said. "You've got a sprained ankle."

"Are you serious?" Mel asked, puting a little weight on her foot. It hurt really bad. She inhaled deeply, and then let it out.

"Sit down," Al said, getting up and walking over to the other side of the bed, where she was holding tightly onto the wall.

"You're not the boss of me," she said, trying to take a step. She pretty much fell into Al's arms.

"I told you," he said, lifting up her smaller frame and sitting her back on the bed. Her foot was throbbing and all she wanted to do was get out of this room.

"Oh good," Madam Padoya said, walking into the curtained off area. She pushed Mel down on the bed and made her put her feet up on pillows. "Drink this." Her shrill voice demanded. Mel held her nose and chugged it. She put the cup down with a disgusted face and Al laughed at her. Her sisters glared at him and Justin came in, bat-booger-free.

"Mel, are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'm..." There was a sharp pain throughout her whole body and she writhed her body in pain.

"Are you...?" Al started.

Mel started seeing things she didn't want to see. A mountain. A mountain with ridges. And she was climbing up it. Al was at the top, Justin in the middle, and Grey at the bottom.

She was leaving it all. Going a totally different way. The difficult way. And Grey... she was leaving her best friend.

This hadn't happened for years. Not since her father had left. She blacked out.

xox

"Mel... what... what was that?" Justin asked as she came to a few hours later. She sighed and rolled over, facing the other side where no one was. She started crying silently.

"Mel... what was that?" He asked sternly.

She ignored his question and continued to cry.

"FOR MERLINS SAKE!" He shouted. "JUST TELL ME!"

"NO!" She shouted back, sniffling. Madam Padoya came in and sent Justin out. Mel sat there quietly. Not annoying anyone, and minding her own business. Like she used to. She looked at the calendar. October 5th.

**A/N: oooo. What's gonna happen now? I only got two reviews last chapter... I'm not too happy about that. Even if you don't have an account, tell me if you hate it or love it or want me to burn it. I won't, but I don't mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's a short one. Sorry it's late. I'm not feeling well right now, so you're lucky I'm updating. Blehh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Pottah or anything in it. I just own a bunch of random crap, when removed from my bedroom fills up the entire kitchen table... and then some... Lol... i need to cut down a bit =\ I might be changing into a smaller bedroom soon anyways... this could be a challenge...**

xox

Joe sat down on a couch and Mel sat across from him and hugged her knees. Steve sat to the left of Joe and Paul sat to the right... from her view anyways.

Mel brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. They sat there quietly. Mel couldn't see what the room looked like, but she could tell it was very blue.

"What's gotten into you?" Paul asked.

Mel shrugged. She was glad it wasn't very bright in here.

"Mel, talk to us," Steve said.

"Please?" Joe begged.

"I..." Mel couldn't say it. How was she supposed to say she missed her father even though she hadn't seen him for seven years? Wasn't it supposed to get easier as time goes by? "Grey usually helps me during this time of year," Mel told them. "When I start to fall apart because of remembering dad and how he left us."

They understood she had it harder than them because she saw it. She saw it before too. And now she sees it all the time in her head.

Mel started to cry.

"Grey usually helps you?" They asked.

She nodded. She walked over to her brothers and crawled between Steve and Joe.

"Keep me safe..." She whispered.

They rubbed her back and held her tightly. Paul kneeled down in front of her.

"Melly," he said, taking her hands from her eyes.

Joe wiped her tears and Paul started talking to her.

"You can always come talk to us. No matter how embarrassing it is. Whether it's about...er... boys… or this... or… anything. Promise me. You will."

Mel nodded and hugged Paul. He hugged her back and it ended with the four of them hugging each other.

xox

That coming Monday, she had to magically make her skirt fit and make her shirt a little smaller too so it would fit.

She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair a little. She put her glasses on and smiled at herself, but it faded quickly. She sighed loudly. And looked at her black flats with the cute little sparkly bows on them. She sat down on her bed and looked at Tiffany. She sad down on her bed, across from Mel.

"You can do this," she encouraged.

Mel gave Tiffany a week smile and stood up. She grabbed her book bag and put her first three classes books in it. She'd come back up during lunch and get the rest of her books.

Lucy and the other's waited for Mel to be done and they all walked to the great hall for breakfast together.

"I need to get some coffee, I'll meet up with you guys there," she said, turning to the kitchens. They looked at her nervously.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Sailor asked.

Mel nodded and entered the kitchens to get some coffee. All the elves scrambled for her and gave her coffee.

"Thanks," she said to them. They nodded and she left with her big cup. She walked into the great hall and the gryffindors stared at her. She walked to the Ravenclaw table quickly, but everyone she passed stared at her. After she passed everyone, she heard people mutter things to eachother. She heard her names a few times and by the time she got to where Lucy and Scorpious were sitting with her dowm mates, she wanted to go back.

"Did that many people really realize I wasn't... up?" Mel asked.

Lucy nodded. "Everyone noticed."

Mel took a deep breath and looked at her dorm mates.

"Well, there goes _that _plan down the drain." Mel mumbled to herself.

Sailor patted her on the back and Mel ate a muffin.

xox

"It's nice to see you're finally back," Professor Avery, Transfiguration teacher for first class on Mondays, said to Mel. Professor Avery was young and always wore her blond hair in a pony tail.

"Mmhmm," Mel said.

"I hope you're feeling better," she said, her blue eyes showing compassion.

"Mmhmm," Mel said.

Avery smiled at her and walked away. Mel sighed and glanced at Lucy who was her table-partner.

"So, who wants to fill in Miss Brown on what we've been working on?" No one raised their hand. "So no one remembers _anything_ we've done in the past _month_?" She said angrily. She waved her wand and everyone's books opened up to chapter three. Mel rolled her eyes. She did this stuff last year.

**A/N: And reviews might make me feel better...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So yeah. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to put up. I didn't go on the computer for the first half of the week and I just didn't feel like putting it up for the rest of the week. So now, on this fine Saturday, I am updating. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Potter.**

"Brown, Melissa?" Professor Lucky, the potions professor, called.

"Here."

"_About time_," he muttered under his breath as he went to the next student.

Mel's mouth dropped open and decided not to fight back because he was pretty harsh with houses other than his, and, Ravenclaw wasn't his.

Mel looked across the room at Al, she was in NEWT level potions class since she did all the fifth year potions last year. Al smiled at her and she blushed lightly, looking down at the desk. She wrote her name on a piece of parchment and started doodling little hearts and swirlies and smiley faces and random words like "pineapple" and "sock puppet!"

Xox

"I'm glad to see your feeling better," Al said, catching up with her after class. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said.

"If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here, you know." Al said.

Mel nodded. She gulped awkwardly and Al looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Mel nodded.

He walked beside her silently to the great hall for lunch. He smiled and sat at the Gryffindor table. She sat with him and she picked up a few chips and put them on her plate.

She started nibbling on them slowly. Not really tasting them and staring off into space.

She focused her eyes and realized she was staring at Justin. She looked down at her plate and then at Al. He smiled back and some of his friends sat down.

"Hey, Mel," they said loudly. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you for a while."

Mel shrugged, looking down at the ground, her hair covering her face. She heard the boys talking.

"Stacy is so falling for me," one of them said.

"Oh really?" Al asked. "I highly doubt that."

"You should've seen her flirting in potions, it was crazy..."

Mel tuned everything out. She slowly got up and walked quickly to the Ravenclaw tower. She walked up to her dorm and laid down on her bed, under the covers. She covered her face and started crying. Why was this happening? Why was she falling in love, and getting all this attention. She wasn't ready for any of this! Why did her mom have to move her family here? She couldn't fall in love with Al. He was a Potter. He was rich. People would think it happened for the money. What about Justin? Justin obviously liked her, she could see it in his eyes. And when she got home, she would be in hell. No one at home cared about her. Her mom didn't care that she was tearing her life apart by moving her to England.

The door opened and she pulled the covers over her head even more.

"Mel," she heard Lucy say. Lucy ran to Mel's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"I don't want to go through with this," Mel whispered.

"Mel, there's this week, and then we go home for Christmas Vacation, okay, girl?" Lucy said, rubbing Mel's back.

"I don't want to go home," Mel mumbled.

"Well, you have to," Lucy said.

"No one at home cares."

"Don't say that. I'm _sure _your mum is worried."

"My mom doesn't care." Mel said.

"I don't care that your mom doesn't care. But I do care about you going to classes." Lucy slapped Mel's butt. "Now, get your books and go to classes." She demanded.

Mel got up reluctantly and slowly got her books for the rest of the day.

xox

Mel stepped off of the train with her dorm mates behind her. She scanned the platform for her mom and four girls who looked exactly alike except for the hair. She found them and trudged over to them. There, standing with her mom and sisters, were Grey and Ida.

Mel ran to Grey and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. She didn't want to let go. Ever. Grey was her best friend. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. She started crying tears of happiness, and sadness.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling away and wiping her tears. She nodded and hugged him again. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Melly!" Her sisters called. Mel looked at them and pulled away from Grey and gave her little sister's hugs.

"We missed you," Lily said.

"Really?" Mel asked.

Lily nodded and hugged Mel's leg.

"Pick me up!" Tina said.

Mel put her arms around her younger sister's waist and tried to pick her up. She almost tumbled over with the weight.

"You're bigger than the last time I saw you," Mel said. Tina giggled and hugged Mel. Mel hugged her back and then put her down.

Mel saw Al walking over to them slowly and Mel smiled at him.

"Hey, Al," Mel said. "This is my friend, Grey," she said.

"Hi," Al said.

"And... er... that's..." She looked over at Ida and Paul making out. "That's... er... that's Ida and Paul..."

Al let out a low chuckle and smiled at Mel. "I was... er... wondering if you wanted to get together once... maybe twice... this vacation."

"Uhm... I'm not sure. I'll have to owl you. Is that okay?" Mel asked.

Al nodded. "Yeah, that's perfectly fine. It was nice meeting you Grey." Al said as he walked away towards the crowd of red-heads across the platform.

"Who was that?" Ida asked, looking at Mel.

"A friend," Mel said.

"Me, you, later," Ida said. Mel giggled and Gave Ida a hug. "I missed ya, Kid."

"I missed you too," Mel said Ida was always a big role in her life. Her big sister, pretty much. She can't imagine her life without her. Ida pulled away and gave her mom a hug.

"Oh, girly," her mom said.

Mel giggled and hugged her mom tighter. Her mom gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you feeling, okay?" She asked.

Mel nodded. Her mom pulled her into another hug and the big group walked away to the car out in the parking lot.

"So, how's the year so far?" Mom asked in the car.

"Really good," Joe took over for everyone after a moment of silence. No one wanted to answer. Grey looked at Mel and obviously still saw the sadness residue in her eyes held from the previous month.

"Why wouldn't you answer my letters?" He asked.

Mel shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

He nodded and looked out past her brother's and through the windshield.

**A/N: So yeah… tell me if you like how Grey's here. He's my fav. I love him! So, reviews are adored, by the way. And there was a change in plans, and I didn't like where I went with it, so there isn't a million words, there's more like a couple thousand, instead. It was really crappy and stuff. I mean, I still have it saved if I decide where I left it off isn't enough, but I also started a new story, and I'll just let you review now.**


	8. Chapter 8

xox

"Mel, tell me what's been up," Grey demanded as they were sitting in her bedroom munching on oreos and peanut butter.

"I... I don't know... it's just been... difficult," Mel said, fighting to find the right words. She put some peanut butter on an oreo and took a bite of it.

Grey stared at her, his curly, brown hair, falling to round face. She brought her knees to her chest and stared at him. He stared back. He was so stubborn.

"I was... I don't know," Mel said. "I guess you could say I went into a state of depression and only left bed to get coffee and go to the bathroom. I refused to go to classes and really didn't want to talk to any of the girls in my dorm. I barely knew them. It was after I had gotten into a fist fight with the boys and some other kid. Don't worry, it wasn't that bad. I had just gotten a sprained ankle and was on bed rest for a few days. It wasn't fun. And... I'm not sure what triggered it... It was that time of the year, you know. Where... well... you know... and usually you're there... and you weren't. It was really difficult. Usually you're there for me," Mel said, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled and pulled Mel into a hug.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's not like I attempted suicide or anything," Mel said. She rested her head on Grey's shoulder and turned on her TV. Mel turned on _Finding Nemo_ and Grey smiled. It was his favorite.

xox

"Mel, we need to talk," Ida said, walking into her bedroom when her and Grey were play go-fish.

Mel sighed loudly and Grey put his cards on her bedside table.

"Make sure she doesn't cheat," Grey said as he left the bedroom.

"It's hard to not cheat when you're a seer," Mel winked. Grey stuck his tongue out and turned the corner. Ida sat on the bed next to Mel and rested her head on Mel's shoulder. Mel rested her head on Ida's and they sat there in silence for a while.

"So... who was that kid who asked you out on the platform?" Ida asked.

"Al. He's pretty cool. He get's me coffee sometimes. Like when I was in the hospital wing with a sprained ankle he'd always bring it to me. He was a life saver. Uhm... I dunno. He's just really cool and nice. His dad's Harry Potter."

"That's a turn-on," Ida said.

"Yep," Mel agreed.

"Don't do anything sketchy," Ida said. "Please. For me."

"Who… who said I was gonna do something sketchy?" Mel asked. sitting up and looking Ida in the eye.

"I was fifteen once, Mel. I know what it's like."

"Ida, I'm not you."

"I know, it's just… please promise me?"  
Mel sighed. "If I don't fall in love I don't have a reason to do anything sketchy."

"Mel…" Ida said.

Mel gave in. "Fine." She huffed.

"Thanks," Ida said. "I heard you were depressed last month."

"Mmhmm..." Mel said.

"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Not particularly."

"Okay, babe," Ida said. She gave Mel a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. Mel laid down, remembering the past month. Tears started coming from her eyes. She turned around so she wasn't facing the door and looked out the window sadly.

She heard the door open and she covered her head with her blankets. She heard footsteps and the weight of the bed shift.

"Mel," she heard Grey say. She sniffled a little and then felt Grey's arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"Everything..." she mumbled.

xox

Mel sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. She had a black hat, a blue tank top, and black shorts on with a Ravenclaw scarf. She looked up through her glasses as Val and Vivian walked into the kitchen to the refrigerator. They pulled out two yogurts, then got to spoons, and went into the living room. Mel felt invisible.

She took a few more sips of her coffee and then the boys came in and sat across from her at the table. Joe in the middle with Steve on the left and Paul on the right. She glanced up at them then glanced back at her coffee and took another sip.

"How's it going?" Joe asked.

"I'd rather be in my dorm. It feels more like home than this place," Mel mumbled.

"I know what you mean," Steve said. "This place feels like coal compared to the Gryffindor tower."

"It's not very homey, is it?" Paul asked, looking around the white kitchen.

Mel shook her head. "Nope," She answered. She brought her feet up on the edge of the chair and took another sip of her coffee.

A white owl flew through the window and stopped in front of her. Mel glared at it as it looked at her. She took the letter and the owl stayed in front of her. She read the letter.

_Mel-_

_I was thinking thursday might be a good day. Write back what you think._

_-Al._

Mel looked at her brothers.

"I'm going to Diagon alley Thursday," she said, grabbing a pen that was laid on the table and writing on the back of the parchment. _Sure. I'll be there. xox_ -_ Mel_. She attached it to the owl and the owl flew back.

"Go ahead. Al?" Joe asked.

Mel nodded. Grey walked in, half asleep, and grabbed a cup of coffee. He put a bunch of milk and sugar in it then sat down next to Mel.

"Sleepy much?" She asked. He drank some coffee, ignoring her comment. She let out a small laugh and started doodling on a pad of paper that was sitting on the table by the pen.

"Mmhm..." He said, answering her sleepy question. She smiled and put the pen down. She leaned back in her chair with her coffee and went to take a sip, but there wasn't any left. She got up and poured herself another cup and put three sugars and three seconds of cream in it. She mixed it then took a dreamy sip. She sat down next to Grey and took another sip of her coffee.

"Nice hat," Grey commented.

"Thanks," Mel smiled. She took another sip of coffee.

"I wanna go shopping today," Ida said, walking into the kitchen. She hadn't even had coffee and she was perky. Not that she ever had coffee anyways. She just lived off of chocolate.

"I'm with ya," Mel said, finishing her second cup of coffee. She got up and got a third. Her brothers shook their head, but Mel was finally fully waking up.

"Where do witches and wizards go shopping here?" Ida asked.

"Diagon Alley," Mel told her.

She smiled. "Sounds fun," She winked. Mel smiled back and went into the living room.

"Val, Vivian, get ready to go shopping. Keep it quiet so the quad pod doesn't hear," Mel said, going to her bedroom. Her mom had the Quads split into two rooms instead of four, and Grey got a room and so did Ida. Mel was still in her room, and the boys still go theirs. Although Paul snuck into Ida's room a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

"THE PRANK SHOP!" The boys yelled, running into the prank shop, Grey included. The girls watched them run amuck in the shop, making tons of noise from outside. Ida checked her watch and Mel just watched them. She reached into her pocket for her video camera and filmed through the windows. The boys were acting like monkeys out of excitement.

The owner came up and started talking to Joe. Val giggled and Mel shook her head. Ida just stood there, her arms crossed, unimpressed.

Joe was escorted by the tall, red-haired owner, and Paul was escorted out by another, while Steve and Grey were escorted by two tall girls. One with red hair and the other with a more brown hair with a red tint. Mel giggled as they walked towards them and she put her camera away in her bag.

Ida glued her self to Paul and wiped a green splotch off of his forehead. Mel shook her head and the group started walking down the street.

"Oo... that looks fine," Ida said, walking into a very pink and purple store. Mel followed with the Twins behind them and they started looking around at the things they found cute. Mel ended up with a green tank top that said "Merry Christmas" In red words and big blue sunglasses. She wore the sun glasses, but left the top in a bag. The twins got matching shoes, a very stupid mistake on their behalf, and Ida got a pair of Jeans with rhinestones on the butt. Mel thought they were funny.

The girls walked out of the store to see the boys having a snowball fight.

"Seriously," Ida said. "_Grow_ up."

Joe stuck his tongue out at her as she led the way down the street and into a candy store.

"Christmas presents," Ida smiled, taking a bunch of Christmas candy off of the shelves. Mel smiled and she and Grey walked over to a corner.

"What are these?" He asked, picking up a skull on a stick.

Mel took it from his hands and read the wrapper, "_Deadly Gum. Chew wisely_."

The two laughed and put it back.

"That's reassuring," Mel said, walking over to a display of moving chocolate. "Think this is sanitary?" Mel asked, picking it up.

Grey walked over to it. "Not sure..." He said, taking it from her hands. He put the penguin back down and it waddled around with all the others. The two laughed and Ida called them over. They left the candy shop and made their way to the next shop.

xox

"My eye is, like, twitching," Mel said. She had taken her glasses off out of aggravation and put them on the coffee table. She was sitting in the living room with Grey and the twins.

"What do you mean?" Val asked.

"I can feel it," Mel said. "There it goes again! Someone get me some coffee. Coffee fixes everything."

Val and Vivian stared at her in disbelief and Grey laughed. She put her glasses back on and her eye continued to twitch. She slapped her eye, almost breaking her glasses in the process. She slipped her hand under her glasses and walked to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Why do you drink so much coffee?" Ida asked, staring at her. She was sitting in the Kitchen with Paul, talking about their future.

Mel shrugged. "It tastes good."

"It's probably why she's the short one in the family."

"Lily and Tiny T. are short too," Mel defended, sticking her tongue out at them. She brought her cup of coffee into the other room and sat back down on the couch. She put her feet up and blew on her coffee, out of habit, she immune to the hotness, and took a sip.

"Can I have some coffee?" Val asked.

Mel glared at her sister. "Never..." She said in a low, scary, spooky voice. Val backed off and sat back down with Vivian on the floor, playing exploding snaps.

"Wow..." Grey said. "You really are addicted..."

"So." Mel said, taking a sip. "If I get it early enough barely anybody notices."

Grey laughed. "That's optimistic."

Mel stretched her legs out to Grey's lap.

"Yep." She said. She leaned back in the couch and chugged the rest of her coffee. She put the empty cup down and looked at Grey.

"So how about I was talking to this kid once," Mel started. "And he was all like staring at my chest. And I was all like 'get a life' and he was all like 'no.' and I was all like 'you creep.' and then he walked away. And _then_..." Mel said, going on about the most un-eventful day of her life but describing it in great detail.

Grey stared at her in disbelief, shocked that she could describe something this random.

xox.

"Hey, Big G..." Mel said, walking up to Grey. "I'm going to go see Al at Diagon Alley today, is that okay?" She asked, fixing her hair.

He nodded. She smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee and pretty much chugged it. She poured herself another and sat on the counter.

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

"I had a crazy dream that I was walking on a beach and then Val tackled me and then you put duct tape all around my mouth and then Vivian tied me to a chair and then Paul and Steve shoved me in a barrel and you all sent me out to Sea. I was offended to say the least."

"Oh, Grey," Mel laughed, giving her best friend a hug. "I would never do that."

"Hey, I had something to ask you..." Grey said.

"Yeah?" Mel asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Has... that thing happened?" Grey asked.

Mel knew what he was talking about. She looked down in her coffee and mumbled, "Yeah."

"Oh, Mel," he said, hugging her tightly. She put her coffee down and hugged him back.

"I didn't want it to happen," She said, starting to cry. "I really didn't."

"Don't worry about it," Grey said. "It'll all be good."

"I don't want it to happen again," she said, crying. She moved her hands to Grey's chest. She looked him up in the eyes. "I don't want it to happen." She cried.

He hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about it, hon, it won't happen. I promise."

"What if it does?" She asked, getting his shirt wet with tears.

"Don't worry about it. Live in the moment. Be happy, Mel. I don't like seeing you sad." She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. She smiled at him and gave him another hug.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"Anytime, Melly," He said, kissing the top of her head. She wiped her tears and poured herself another cup of coffee.

"You really shouldn't have any more of that stuff," Grey said, walking over to the coffee pot. He took the pot and poured the coffee down the drain. Mel's mouth dropped open and she stood there in shock.

"What the hell did you just do?" Mel asked, walked over to the sink and looked at the coffee residue. She stuck her tongue as to lick it.

"Mel." Grey said sternly. "Don't."

"I will." She said, putting her head in the sink and licking the coffee residue. Grey pulled her away and held her arms behind her back. She kicked, laughing loudly, waking up the whole house. Grey tumbled to the floor and she giggled. He still had a hold of her and was trying to get her to stop kicking.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Paul asked, walking into the kitchen in just his boxers.

"It's all Grey's fault. He's the one who poured the coffee down the drain!" Mel exclaimed before Grey could say anything. Coffee came in handy sometimes.

"Grey, you _never_ dump the coffee in front of Mel." Paul said, walking to the refrigerator. "Now, let my sister free. She's still innocent. Try to keep her that way, 'kay?" Paul said, open**ing** the fridge and pulling out a carton of O.J. He drank some from the carton then put it back. Grey set Mel free and they sat on the Kitchen floor. Mel crawled over to the counter, grabbed her half a cup of coffee, and crawled back with it in her hands. She put it down next to her and looked at Grey.

Grey shook his head and took a sip.

"Oi!" Mel said. "That's _mine_. If you wanted some you shouldn't have _dumped it down the drain_." She took it from his hands and guarded it carefully. Savoring every last drop of it.

Paul shook his head and walked back upstairs to either his bedroom or Ida's. Mel wasn't really sure.

Mel looked at the clock.

"I gotta jet," She said. It was 12:00. "I'll be back around fourish at the latest, 'kay?" She asked.

Grey nodded and Mel gave him a hug. She left her half a cup of coffee for him to drink. She grabbed her winter coat and ran to the fire place to floo to Diagon Alley.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Mel," Al said, walking up to her in the cold weather.

"Why the hell is it so cold?" She asked. "Let's get some coffee," she said, walking to the place with the coffee. There was only one shop they found that had it the other day.

Al laughed and followed her to the store. "It is chilly."

"Do you like coffee?" Mel asked. "Sorry, I haven't had my regular dossage. Grey kinda dumped it before I had my fifth cup. _Not_ a good idea." Mel said, walking into the quaint shop. It was all decked out in Christmas and really agitated Mel.

"Can I please have an Espresso Macchiato with a shot of caramel and five sugars and cream?" Mel said.

The guy nodded and made the coffee.

"Do you want something? Wait, make that a large!" She told the guy. The guy nodded and got a new cup and started making a new one.

"No, that's okay." Al said.

Mel nodded. "Sorry, I _swear_ it is _all_ Grey's fault. Complain to him. Tell him you're mad at him 'cause he dumped the coffee and I dragged you to the only shop that makes actual coffee yummily. Trust me, we went to all the others, _it was all craaap_." Mel said the last part quietly. "I'm really annoying before I've had my regular dose. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Al said, waiting for Mel's large coffee.

The guy gave it to her and she payed three sickles for it. She opened it up and took a big swig.

"_That_ is what I'm talking about," Mel said, walking out of the place with Al. Al smiled at her.

"So, where do you want to go first?" He asked.

"I don't know," Mel said, looking around. "I say you lead the way."

Al smiled and brought her to a shop that she didn't see the last time. It was a small shop with beautiful glasswork.

"This is so pretty..." Mel said, admiring it carefully. There was a sign that said _Do not touch_. But she was _so_ tempted.

"It's done magically," Al said. "But it looks like the muggle's work. Doesn't it?"

Mel nodded, taking it all in. It was fairly overwhelming. They spent at least twenty minutes there, until Al snapped her back to reality.

"Mel..." He said, nudging her. She looked up at him. Then took a sip of her coffee. She followed him out of the room.

"That was _amazing_." She said. "Did you see how _beautiful_ that was?" She looked back at the small windows, seeing a little through it. "That was _gorgeous_. Why didn't I see that the other day? I could have spent all day in there." Al let out a low laugh and put his arms around her shoulders. She took another sip of her coffee and then realized that was the end.

"Aw man," She said. She walked to a trash can and put it in then ran back to Al. He shook his head at her.

"You know most people just throw it on the ground," Al muttered.

"Well, I'm an eco-friendly person, _thank-you_ very much."  
Al smiled and led her to a small restaurant. They stood there for a while and Mel smiled at Al.

"Thank you for taking me here," Mel said. "It's been _really_ fun so far." She said.

"Anytime," He said with a smile.

"Party of Two?"

"Eighteen actually... we're waiting for everyone else." Mel said seriously. Al looked at her oddly.

"I'm sorry. You need to make reservations for parties bigger than seven."

"Oh... we'll take the two then." Mel said. The girl nodded and sat them down at a corner booth. Mel smiled evilly and Al shook his head at her. She read the first page of the menu.

"I'm going with the burger." She said.

He looked at her oddly.

"Burgers are always good," She said. "In my mind at least."

"I always enjoy Chicken fingers. They're extremely good here. So are their burgers. This was actually the first place I ever had Chicken fingers way back when I was four."

Mel giggled.

"Hi, may I start you kids off with drinks?" The waiter asked.  
"Ooh. Yes. May I please have a coffee?" Mel asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't serve coffee."

"I'll take some firewhiskey then."

"Do you have an ID?" She asked.

"Do I need one?" Mel asked.

The lady nodded.

"Then make that a butterbeer."

The lady put down a butterbeer for Mel.

"Make that two butterbeers." Al said. He looked at Mel in disbelief.

"Did you seriously just try to order firewhiskey?"  
"It's this thing Grey and I have always done. We try to order alchohol, and if they're like 'you're a minor, no.' then we don't make a scene. But if they said 'sure go ahead' then we make a scene. It is _so_ funny. We'll have to take you on one of our adventures. They're _hilarious_. Especially when we get to make a scene. _So_ much fun. It's funner in a muggle restaurant since you can call the muggle police."

"This is a whole different side of you..." Al said.

"Sorry..." Mel blushed, looking down at the table.

"No... I like it. You should be like this at school. Why aren't you?" Al asked.

Mel shrugged. "I dunno." She lied. It was Grey that made her herself. "I guess I just don't want to make a scene." She smiled, looking up at Al. He let out a small laugh and took her hand.

"Everyone loves someone who makes a scene."

"Not really," Mel said, taking her hands back and putting them under the table.

Al leaned back in his chair and looked at Mel for a while.

"You confuse me," He stated. The lady brought over their drinks and Mel looked at her butterbeer sadly.

"I really do wish that they had coffee..." She stated out loud. Al let out a low laugh. And stared at her.

"Mel...I... You're so funny... I don't know anyone like you."

"And I don't know anyone like you either. You've been so nice to me this year at school. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"I... I got you this for Christmas, but I just can't wait to give it to you." He said, taking a long, narrow box out of his pocket. Mel's eyes got wide.

"Al, you didn't need to," Mel said, opening the box to reveal a beautiful, obviously expensive, blue and silver bracelet. "Al... this is... I can't accept this." She said, closing it and giving it to him.

"C'mon Mel. I got it just for you. I don't know anyone else who would want it."  
"Give it to Lucy," Mel suggested. "She likes Jewlery more than I do anyways."

The waitress came and gave them their food and walked away. Mel picked up her burger and started eating it as Al started on his chicken fingers.

"Do you want to go to my house?" Al asked after they finished.

"Sure," Mel said slowly, not sure if she truly did.

"Don't worry, the whole family _shouldn't_ be there. Just... some of them..."

Mel nodded and ate her last French fry. The waitress came and took their plates.

"May I introduce you in dessert?" She asked.

**And that's all. I'm sort of stopping fanfiction for a while. One day I might come back to see what's going on with it. I've been coming across a few realisations and I need to do something about them, and fanfiction is sort of one of them. If you want to know what happens PM or ask in a review. One day I **_**may**_** start writing again, you just never know. I hope you enjoyed this, even though I'm being a bad person and not finishing. I'm just... I dunno... just need to take a breath and make some changes. **


End file.
